Adventure 012: The Irish Chosen
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: Join Aoife O'Connell, Aaron Kennedy, Arlene McCarthy, Harry O'Connor, Jade Reeve, Elizabeth Mountfort, Lydia O'Dwyer, Trish Brophy, Padraic Randles, and Luke Quinn in their fight to save another world with the help of their partner digimon. Things get complicated with the eleventh child, and when is Myotismon just gonna give up? T JIC. Taiora and TKxOC


I don't own Digimon. Only my OCs. And I changed Digimon to digimon when I was describing them half-way through cause it's easier for me. Kudos!

* * *

During the summer, all kinds of weird, strange and downright unnatural things happened on the planet that we know as Earth.

In Asia, every rice field became a desert due to drought, heavy rains and tsunamis flooded half of Europe, places close to the equator suffered freezing temperatures.

Not that any of the small group of kids at summer camp in Ireland knew about this. They didn't know that this was the start of their adventure in an unknown world.

* * *

Aoife O'Connell yawned slightly from her position on a sturdy branch in the largest tree in camp before jolting up as a small snowflake landed on her cheek, her shoulder-length strawberry-blonde hair – which was tied back into a ponytail – flying over her shoulder, her fringe hanging in her green eyes causing her to blow it irritably away so that it wasn't obscuring her vision.

She was wearing a cream-coloured tank top with a print of a blue wolf on it under a navy hoodie with denim jeans, a pair of navy goggles on her head and blue-and-white trainers.

On regular ground near the tree, Padraic Randles frowned in confusion, his mousey-brown hair already damp from snowflakes as he rubbed another out of his green eyes, his face pale with freckles.

He wore a hoodie not unlike Aoife's, only maroon in colour over a white t-shirt with a pair of black jeans, and maroon converse shoes.

Aaron Kennedy whipped around as the snowflakes began falling, his green-grey eyes wide, his black curly hair making his skin seem paler than it was.

He wore a grey sweater with a blue-and-yellow design, dark jeans and a pair of regular black shoes.

Luke Quinn couldn't help but scowl as a snowflake landed on his computer screen, his brown eyes narrowing as he stood up and carried it inside, his sandy-blonde hair looking as if he had just rolled out of bed.

He wore a black t-shirt reading 'National Computer Genius Society', a pair of brown jeans and shoes not unlike Aaron's.

Elizabeth Mountfort giggled as a snowflake landed in front of her, her blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail, her brown eyes wide and sparkling with excitement.

She wore a back, long-sleeved top with the word 'Willow' printed across it in purple, a pair of skinny jeans and black ankle boots.

Harry O'Connor jumped as a snowflake landed on his violin, his curly, brown ponytail of hair getting caught in his bow as he looked up in surprise, his dark, brown eyes narrowed in frustration as he attempted to pull it free.

He wore a blue, red and grey checked shirt open over a white t-shirt with a headphone print with Khaki brown trousers and brown converse shoes.

Arlene McCarthy – Aaron's younger sister – glanced up from her spot in the bushes where she had been playing a game of hide and seek with some of her friends, her honey hair cascading down her back in waves, her brown eyes wide behind her glasses.

She wore a beige t-shirt with a picture of a black dog on it, grey tracksuit trousers, a brown trench coat that brushed the ground, brown trainers, music-note-shaped earrings and was carrying a brown-and-beige shoulder bag.

Patricia 'Trish' Brophy yelped as the snowflakes neared her, attempting to dance out of the way of them, her long, brown-and-black hair swaying after her, her amber eyes wide in horror.

She wore a simple purple t-shirt and a pair of navy jeans with purple high tops and a small, golden locket around her neck.

Jade Reeve grinned as she jumped out from behind a tree – her hiding place – her green eyes shining with excitement as she pulled her shoulder-blade-length blonde hair out of its ponytail.

She wore a red-and-black, tiger-striped, long-sleeved tube top with a pair of black leggings, a black, velvet, knee-length skirt and dark red converse shoes while a pair of ruby earrings resided in her ears.

Finally, Lydia O'Dwyer glanced up, blinking water out of her grey eyes, her neck-length straw-coloured hair blowing in the wind as she tried to figure out how it was snowing in the middle of June.

She wore a white, short-sleeved polo t-shirt under an open, dark grey hoodie, dark blue high tops and black jeans while a silver wristwatch was strapped onto her left wrist.

Suddenly, the snow began to grow in size and speed, soon becoming a large snow storm as Aaron yelled at Aoife to hurry up as she slid down the tree before running into the cabin.

* * *

"I guess the canoe races are cancelled," Aoife murmured before grinning widely and running outside. "Anyone know where the tires are? We can have races down the hill!"

Leaving Aoife on her search for tires, Jade, Arlene and Harry grinned as they all ran outside, grabbing handfuls of snow as Aaron sighed before following them, "Arlene, be careful!"

"It's freezing," Padraic groaned, pulling his hoodie tighter around himself before following Aoife to look for tires.

"And I was worried about catching a small cold," Trish whined as Elizabeth gasped in delight and ran outside.

"I wish I brought my purple snow boots! Why didn't I pack them?"

"Yeah, because snow boots are something you usually need for summer camp," Lydia retorted sarcastically, crossing her arms as she walked outside as well.

"Shoot!" Luke cried from inside as Trish glanced back at him to see him glaring at his computer screen. "No connection... the storm's even messed up my wireless cable..."

"Whoa..."

Glancing back outside, Trish's eyes widened in disbelief, "What the...?"

"Hey, what's your name?... Luke!" Aoife called, causing said ten year old to jump. "Come out here! You've got to see this!"

Blue and pink lights danced across the sky followed by greens and purples as Elizabeth grinned, "That's so cool!"

"Yeah," Aoife murmured in agreement.

"Maybe," Luke frowned in confusion. "But what is it? It can't be the Northern Lights; we're not in Alaska and we're too far south."

"Which is why it's snowing in summer," Padraic commented as Luke rolled his eyes.

"We should go back inside!" Trish stated as she began to turn around. "We could catch pneumonia, or... or-"

"The sky is short-circuiting, Trish," Aaron growled, grabbing the older girl's shoulder and pulling her back. "We're not missing this!"

Suddenly, the air grew heavier, causing Jade to stumble into Arlene and Harry as a swirling mass of green energy appeared in the middle of the 'short-circuiting' sky. Frowning in confusion, Aoife squinted her eyes in an attempt to make more sense of it, "What _is _that?"

Just as she had finished speaking, ten, small, meteor-like objects shot out of the swirling mist towards them, causing everyone to either scream, gasp or try to run back to the cabin out of shock.

They hit the ground hard, causing snow to burst up in small avalanches as everyone covered their heads. Glancing up as the last object hit the ground, Padraic glanced around warily, "Everyone alright?"

"Well, we're still here," Aaron called in reply as he helped Arlene up and Harry shook the snow out of his hair.

"That was freaky," Elizabeth whispered, eyes wide as Lydia moved cautiously towards the area that the one closest to her had landed.

"What was it?" Trish queried as she stood up. "Aliens?"

"Possibly meteors," Luke replied as a stream of light shot out of the crevices that the objects had created with their fall. Eyes wide as a shadowed, square-like device floated up to meet him, Luke gulped, "Or possibly not..."

Reaching out, everyone grabbed theirs, Jade having to grab for hers two or three times as it almost floated out of her reach while Trish hesitantly took hers just before it floated above her head.

"What... _are _these things?" Padraic frowned in confusion as Lydia cocked her head to one side.

"They kind of look like Japanese tamagotchi."

"My guess is some kind of miniature, remote, digital apparatus," Luke contradicted as Aoife rolled her eyes.

"I really wish they made English-Luke dictionaries right now." Suddenly, a large wave began to form in the lake in front of them as everyone took a small step backwards before turning and running in an attempt to escape the wave.

"I knew I should have gone to cheerleading camp!" Elizabeth shrieked as the wave hit the ground and everyone began falling. What into, nobody knew. All they knew was that the ground beneath them had completely disappeared.

* * *

"Aoife? Hey, Aoife?"

Groaning, said redhead forced open her eyes, finding herself lying on a dusty path, "I'm fine..." Realising that she couldn't see the speaker and feeling a weight on her chest, she glanced down to see a large, purple-and-brown egg-like thing with wide, mischievous green eyes grinning at her.

For a moment she continued to stare at the creature. Then she shrieked and shoved it off her, stumbling backwards in an attempt to get away, "I am _never_ eating that stupid camp food again!"

"You don't need to be scared of me!" the creature laughed as it bounced up and down. "I'm your friend!"

"What are you anyway?" Aoife gasped as she took another step backwards and the creature bounced around her.

"Everything's going to be okay again now that you're here, Aoife," it grinned as it leaped into her arms. "I've been waiting for you!"

"If you had a swivel chair, that would have been epic," Aoife smirked slightly before glancing at the creature again. "You've really been...waiting for me?"

Nodding – as best as it could without a body – it smiled at her, revealing a small, sharp tooth poking out from its upper lip, "My name's Yaamon! And we're partners!"

"Yaamon?" Aoife cocked her head sideways, one eyebrow raised. "How did you know my name, and why were you waiting for me?"

"Aoife?"

Whipping around, said goggle-head's eyes widened as Luke stepped out from behind a tree, "Luke, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," he replied, glancing behind him. "But I've got a weird, purple egg following me everywhere."

"That would be me, Pagumon!" exactly as the blonde had described, a purple egg with ears and red eyes hopped out from behind him.

"Another?" the redhead cried, dropping Yaamon in her shock. "What are they?"

"How rude of me," the egg jumped forwards and nodded in a kind of a bow. "My friends call me Pagumon... but then again, so does everyone else, I guess."

"I believe those digital remote devices took on an actual life form," Luke sighed as Aoife raised her eyebrows at him. "In other words, the things we got at camp turned into these guys."

"The vegetation appears lush, but the soil is very common," the blonde noted as Aoife looked around while Pagumon bounced up to greet him.

"Nothing's common in the digital world!"

"The digital world?"

"That's right; you're in the digital world!"

"Where is the digital world?" Aoife queried as Luke tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"I'd prefer to know _what _it is."

"Luke?" a voice called as something in the bushes began walking towards them. "Lydia? John? Is anyone there?"

"We're over here!" Aoife yelled in reply as the rustling stopped for a moment before moving even faster in their direction as the eight-year-old Harry leapt out of the tall grass, his eyes wide.

"Something... following," he gasped, glancing warily behind him as an orange-and-cream ball-like creature with a large horn between its eyes hopped out of the bushes as well. "Not sure why..."

"Are you friends of Harry's?" it inquired, smiling as Aoife and Luke nodded. "Then it's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Tsunomon."

"O-kay," Aoife glanced around uncomfortably, sighing as she saw a large tree. "I'm going to go and have a look around."

After climbing for several minutes, Aoife swung her leg over a high branch and glanced around, one hand on the trunk for balance as she pulled out a miniature telescope, "The ocean? But... our camp wasn't anywhere near the ocean... and those mountains weren't there either."

"A compass isn't going to help you here," Yaamon grinned as she bounced up the tree to meet her partner. "So what do you see?"

"Some mountains, the ocean," Aoife sighed as she moved her telescope around. "An angry, oversized beetle flying towards us... wait, what?!"

Screaming, Aoife back-flipped, using her legs to keep her on the tree while Yaamon jumped to the next branch down as the creature cut cleanly through the trunk of the tree.

On the ground, Pagumon covered his eyes with his ears as Harry, Luke and Tsunomon watched the beetle in fear, "I can't look! That's a really nasty digimon, even when he's in a good mood!"

"This is all we need!" Luke groaned, his eyes wide as Aoife pulled herself back onto the branch.

"That's Kuwagamon," Yaamon explained as Aoife glanced back at the beetle. "He's a vicious, ruthless insectoid digimon with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything!"

Growling as Kuwagamon flew towards them, Yaamon leaped from her perch on the branch and shot several, pink bubbles at it, crying out as it swatted her out of the way before crashing into the tree and knocking Aoife to the ground.

"Aoife!" Luke ran towards the girl, shortly followed by Harry. "Are you okay?"

"I've had better days," she groaned as she forced herself into a sitting position and Yaamon hit the ground with a whimper of pain. "Yaamon! That's your name right?"

"Yeah," she murmured quietly as Aoife smiled softly.

"You're really brave for someone so small."

Blushing softly, Yaamon returned the smile, "It was nothing."

"I hope you've got a stronger 'nothing'!" Luke yelled in terror, pointing towards Kuwagamon – who was flying towards them. "He's coming back again!"

"Over here!" Tsunomon cried as Pagumon jumped up and down to gain the attention of their partners, Aoife and Yaamon. "Follow us!"

After glancing at one another quickly, the trip of humans nodded and began sprinting after the two creatures, Aoife taking Harry's hand and pulling him after her.

"Hurry up!" Pagumon cried as trees hit the ground behind them – complimentary of Kuwagamon. "You have long legs, and we're jumping, but we're faster! Don't you think that's a bit weird?"

"Not helping!" Harry yelled in retort as he struggled to keep up with Aoife and Luke.

"Inside this tree," Tsunomon grinned before leaping into the tree with Pagumon as the trio of humans skidded to a halt, wary in case the tree would only allow their partners access.

Facial expression hardening, Aoife grabbed Luke's hand as well and pulled both him and Harry towards the tree, closing her eyes as she passed through the bark.

"This is a tree?" Luke gasped in shock as Aoife released his hand and he glanced around the metal interior of the 'tree' they were in.

"You act like you haven't seen a hiding tree before," Pagumon grinned widely before yelping as Kuwagamon roared outside the tree. "Ah! Don't let him hear you! It's not soundproof!"

Everyone either tensed or covered their heads with their hands as the roaring grew closer and a shadow passed over the small gap in the metal at the top of the tree before growing silent again.

Several moments passed before someone outside the tree chuckled, "It's gone; you don't need to hide anymore, guys."

"Padraic?" everyone stepped halfway out of the tree warily as a small grin crept over Aoife's face.

"You can come out, you know," the brunette chuckled slightly as Aoife blushed slightly.

"We were, uh... coming up with a trap for that thing," Aoife lied easily before gasping as she saw the small, purple-and-white fox-tailed head wearing a metal helmet with silver, pointed ear holes.

"I'm happy to meet you, friends of Padraic," the fox smiled as Padraic smirked slightly.

"Guys, this is Kapurimon. My own... something or other..."

"Hey," Harry grinned at Kapurimon as he crouched down next to it, "you and Tsunomon have the same eyes!"

"Yeah," Kapurimon bit his lip slightly as Luke raised one eyebrow.

"Must be another one of them, like the other," they glanced back at the trio of partners behind them, "whatever they are."

Suddenly, a yellow, cat like creature with white tips on its tail and silver eyes bounded into the clearing, followed by a bee-like creature with large brown eyes, a shy smile and wings that were almost bigger than its whole body and a white, dog-shaped creature with antennae.

"Really?" Aoife deadpanned, shaking her head. "I mean... really?"

"They're everywhere!" Luke groaned as Harry grinned at the newcomers.

"I'm Porurumon," the bee smiled slightly. "And don't you forget it!"

"Tokomon's very happy to meet you!" the dog bared its sharp teeth in a grin.

"And my name's Viximon!" the fox greeted, a small smile on her face. "Lydia! We're over here!"

As said blonde walked out of the bush, Jade sprinted towards Porurumon, followed by Arlene – only the honey-haired girl was running towards Tokomon, "Don't run off like that, Porurumon!"

"Wow, that was really fast, Tokomon," Arlene giggled. "So, who won?"

"Viximon," Tokomon pouted as Aaron ran into the clearing, a yellow, slime-like thing with large, red eyes hovering around his shoulder.

"Aaron? You too?" Aoife blinked as Aaron raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I'm here too."

"I meant the thing by your shoulder!" the redhead yelled as Aaron glanced behind him.

"Oh, this guy? Yeah..."

"Uh... hi," it greeted, ducking behind Aaron's shoulder. "M-my name's Zurumon..."

As everyone glanced towards the three eight-year-olds, Padraic couldn't help but smile softly, seeing Tokomon nuzzling Arlene's leg, Harry cautiously asking Tsunomon if he liked music and Porurumon excitedly telling Jade how she had almost won the race.

Suddenly, shrieking filled the air causing everyone to look up to see Trish stumbling out of a bush and sprinting towards them, "H-h-help me! This...this... thing won't... leave me alone!"

"Stop calling me a thing!" a purple... thing not unlike Viximon – although more ruffled – cried indignantly as it leapt onto Trish's shoulder. "I'm Dorimon, not a stuffed animal!"

"Can't you guys see this thing on my shoulder?" Trish shrieked, seeing the other eight beside the kids she had shared a cabin at summer camp with. "A-an-and those ones beside you?! They're everywhere! What are they?!"

"We're..." Dorimon trailed off as she ran forward to join the others' partners, who joined in in the task of completing the sentence, "Digimon; Digital Monsters!"

"Digital Monsters?" Aoife repeated in disbelief as Yaamon nodded happily.

"Yep; Digimon!" her expression grew slightly serious as she looked up at her partner. "But we're not just Digital Monsters. We're also really friendly!"

"And kinda cute!" Porurumon buzzed as she flew towards Jade.

"Very loyal," Zurumon blushed slightly.

"Great with music," Tsunomon added happily.

"With good humour," Dorimon giggled as Viximon rolled her eyes slightly.

"Or maybe more of a tendency to be serious..."

"We can be adorable," Tokomon's antennae twitched as Kapurimon flexed his tail.

"And really strong!"

"And don't forget smart!" Pagumon added cheerfully.

"It's great to meet you," Aoife grinned widely, readjusting her goggles. "My name's Aoife O'Connell."

"I'm Padraic Randles," Padraic glanced around curiously. "It's pretty nice here... save the bugs."

"Aaron Kennedy," Aaron smirked slightly. "No autographs please." (Sorry, Pookie, but I just had to put that part in!)

"I'd shake hands if you had any," Trish smiled warily. "Oh, I'm Patricia Brophy, but you can call me Trish."

"Luke Quinn," the blonde smiled before grabbing the strap of his bag which his computer was stored in. "You wouldn't have internet access, would you?"

"I'm Harry O'Connor," Harry grinned, clutching his violin in his hand as he glanced at Luke. "If you can get online, can you find me some sheet music?"

Before Luke could reply, Jade flicked her hair over one shoulder, "I'm Jade Reeve and I...I" Before she could say anymore, she broke into giggles due to the faces Porurumon was making behind the other Digimon's backs.

"I'm Arlene McCarthy," Arlene replied absentmindedly. "Can you look up music for me too, Luke?"

"But you don't have your recorder," Lydia pointed out as Arlene's face fell before turning to the Digimon. "Lydia O'Dwyer."

"That's everyone, right?" Aoife glanced around as Padraic shook his head.

"No, there's still that Goth... emo... whatever she is."

"Her name's Elizabeth!" Trish corrected as a loud roar sounded in the distance.

"She could be picking flowers or going on a nature walk," Luke began, only to be cut off as a loud scream filled the air.

"Somebody help me!"

"Come on!" Aoife began running in the direction that the scream was coming from, shortly followed by everyone else as Lydia raised an eyebrow at Luke.

"You were saying about a nature walk?"

Growling, Luke lowered his head as Pagumon jumped into his arms to hide his blush, "...Shut up..."

* * *

"Elizabeth?" Aoife called as the group of nine burst into the clearing. "Are you there?"

Suddenly, the girl in question ran towards them, screaming as loudly as she could, a small digimon that looked something like a teaspoon with hair ran after her.

"Elizabeth, she's not going to-" Aoife cut herself off, seeing that the Digimon was also screaming and looked up to see Kuwagamon crashing through trees in an attempt to catch its prey – Elizabeth in this case. "It would have to come here of all places, wouldn't it?"

Shielding their eyes, everyone grimaced as the Kuwagamon flew over them and crashed into the forest behind them, sending debris and broken branches flying everywhere.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" the teaspoon queried as Elizabeth leaned forward, gasping for breath.

"I... yeah, I'm fine..."

"Don't worry," the teaspoon grinned warmly. "Moonmon will protect you!"

"Unless you can fight that bug, I don't think you'll be able to protect her," Lydia warned, taking a step back as Kuwagamon flew out of the trees again.

"Run!" Jade cried, sprinting forwards, shortly followed by everyone else.

"That's what we're doing!" Viximon growled, glancing behind her as branches broke overhead.

Seeing that Kuwagamon was just behind them, Aaron growled and pushed Arlene and Harry – who were just beside him – to the ground, "Get down!"

Unfortunately, no one had much of a choice due to the fact that Aaron had pushed Harry into Lydia, who crashed into Jade, who crashed into... you get the picture.

"Why can't I wake up?!" Trish groaned as she shakily stood up, flinching as a tree branch landed beside her. "My mom's going to want a refund!"

"He's coming back!" Tsunomon yelled as Aoife growled, clenching her fists.

"That's it! I'm not running away any longer!"

"Not much else we can do, Aoife," Padraic frowned slightly as he helped Elizabeth up. "We can't fight that thing."

"He's right," Aaron growled. "We have younger kids with us, and they could get hurt!"

"Hey!" the trio cried in indignation as Aoife's fists clenched even tighter.

"And even if we do fight, we can't _win_," Luke pointed out as Pagumon nodded in agreement.

Clenching her teeth, Aoife nodded in agreement and beckoned for everyone to follow her as they began running again, Kuwagamon roaring behind them as the trees slowed it down.

Skidding to a halt, everyone either gulped or gasped, finding themselves at the edge of a cliff, Jade almost falling over the edge, only not doing so thanks to Arlene, Harry and their digimon – who all pulled her back by either her arm or her top.

"If anyone managed to bring a helicopter, now would be a good time to tell us!" Aaron exclaimed as Aoife glanced over the edge, sighing dejectedly.

"The only way we're going to get down there is if we go back!"

"Back there?" Padraic inquired as he pointed the way they had just come. "I'm _not _going back there unless you have a million euro you want to give me!"

Everyone glanced back as Kuwagamon roared and flew out of the trees, almost blowing everyone off the cliff as he flew over them.

Everyone hit the ground as Kuwagamon circled around and began flying back towards them, Padraic's eyes widening as he realised who the bug's target was, "Aoife, behind you!"

Yelping, Aoife jumped up and began running, but Kuwagamon had already gained too much speed and was closing in on her too quickly. Leaping towards the Kuwagamon, Yaamon sucked in a large breath of air, "Here I go!"

She shot several pink bubbles at the bug, only to be knocked out of the way as Kuwagamon crashed into her. Glancing at her partner, Aoife groaned, "Not again!"

Ignoring Aoife, Kuwagamon continued flying towards the other eight as Kapurimon growled and leapt up, followed by the other digimon, "Attack!"

A steady stream of pink bubbles hit Kuwagamon in the eye, blinding him momentarily as he crashed through the Digimon and into the trees.

Glancing up, Padraic's eyes widened in horror, seeing every partner Digimon on the ground. "Yaamon," Aoife breathed as she lifted up the small digimon. "Are you nuts?! Why'd you do that?!"

"I...wanted to protect you..." Yaamon blinked sadly as Aoife shook her head, hugging her partner slightly.

"You're insane..."

Seeing that Kuwagamon hadn't returned yet, everyone ran towards their digimon partners, Padraic reaching his first, "Kapurimon!"

"Moonmon," Elizabeth gasped, scooping the teaspoon into her arms. "Moonmon, are you okay?"

"They must be programmed for courage," Luke groaned as he picked up Pagumon.

"Tokomon!" Arlene cried, shaking her digimon lightly as beside her, Jade sobbed slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Porurumon!"

Harry hummed a small song, brow furrowing as Tsunomon didn't respond, "Come on, Tsunomon; you said that was your favourite song!"

"Zurumon, wake up!" Aaron cried, his usually-floating partner resting beside Tokomon.

"Dorimon?" Trish whispered, picking up the purple dog as Lydia ran a hand through Viximon's fur, her face covered by shadows.

"I know you can get through this, Viximon!"

Jumping up, everyone backed towards the cliff, partners in hand as Kuwagamon roared and stepped out of the trees, shaking its head angrily before glaring at them and clicking its pinchers.

"I hoped he'd have just gone home or something!" Padraic groaned as Aoife nodded in agreement.

"I think we all did," gulping, she clutched Yaamon tighter to her chest. "I guess he didn't really like that idea."

"I wish I had my mosquito repellent!" Trish whined slightly, eyes wide in fear as Kuwagamon stepped towards them.

"Get ready to run!" Aoife warned as Harry glanced up at her.

"Where to? The only way away from him is off the cliff!"

"Harry's right!" Yaamon exclaimed, turning slightly. "And no one's going to want to jump! It's time we fight!"

"What?!" Aoife cried in shock, eyes wide.

"It's the only way we're going to get out of this!" Yaamon stated, glancing at her partner. "Stand and fight!"

"Give it up!" Aoife growled slightly as Pagumon squirmed in Luke's grip.

"No, Yaamon's right!"

"It's time we show him what we're made of!" Viximon agreed as Luke shook his head rapidly.

"You can't!"

"They're right!" Kapurimon agreed as Padraic tightened his hold on his digimon.

"No way; it's hopeless. You can't fight it and win, Kapurimon."

Aaron let out a cry of shock as Zurumon turned in his arms, straining to be let go of, going into a long rally of 'let me go's with Porurumon, Tokomon and Dorimon.

"Just don't get hurt, okay?" Harry glanced down at Tsunomon, who nodded, a smile on his face.

"You too, Moonmon?" Elizabeth frowned in worry as her digimon partner nodded. "I don't want you to get hurt..."

"Sorry, Aoife," Yaamon growled as everyone burst free of their partners' grip. "Let's go!"

As they bounded closer to Kuwagamon, Padraic growled, fists clenched, "Kapurimon!"

"Don't go!" Luke pleaded as he watched his digimon. "Pagumon!"

"Wait, don't do it, Zurumon!" Aaron called.

"Get back here, Viximon!" Lydia yelled, biting her lip slightly.

"Don't go, Tokomon!" Arlene called.

Biting his lip, Harry cupped his hands around his mouth, "You can do it, Tsunomon!"

"Go for it, Porurumon!" Jade cheered happily.

"Come back, Dorimon!" Trish exclaimed pleadingly.

"Be careful, Moonmon!" Elizabeth warned as Aoife's fists clenched.

"NO!" she shrieked, running after her digimon before anyone could stop her. "Don't, Yaamon! Come back!"

Suddenly, the devices that they had found in the snow at camp let out a high-pitched beeping noise as a dark vortex of black energy swirled into reality above them and shot a burst of light at each digimon – save Kuwagamon – holding them still for a moment.

"What's going on?" Aoife gasped as Lydia shook her head unknowingly.

The pillar of light around Yaamon brightened until the digimon called, "Yaamon digivolve to... Impmon!"

The new digimon looked like a cross between an emo clown and an imp with a purple-and-white body, a red bandana tied around her neck and a large, yellow smiley face on her stomach.

Next, the digimon began to shout the same thing and transform in cannon.

"Kapurimon digivolve to... Kotemon!"

A digimon wearing a traditional kendo uniform wielding a kendo stick with yellow eyes and a shadowed face.

"Viximon digivolve to... Renamon!"

A tall, yellow-and-white fox with narrowed eyes and purple gloves bearing the yin-yang symbol.

"Pagumon digivolve to... Gotsumon!"

A digimon made entirely of rock with wide eyes.

"Zurumon digivolve to... Bearmon!"

A black bear cub with red grips around its hands and a blue cap placed backwards on his head reading 'BEARS'.

"Tsunomon digivolve to...Elecmon!"

A red, miniature lion with purple tiger stripes and a tail breaking off into many smaller parts.

"Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon!"

An orange-and-cream guinea-pig with bat wings producing near his eyes.

"Porurumon digivolve to...FanBeemon!"

A large, fuzzy bee with wide, adorable eyes, large antennae, black wings and a lethal stinger.

"Dorimon digivolve to... Dorumon!"

A purple-and-white furred creature with one leg slightly larger than the other, a fox tail, small bat wings, a rounded face with pointy ears and a large red gem placed right in the middle of her forehead.

"Moonmon digivolve to... Lunamon!"

A giant pink bunny with pink-and-purple striped ears wearing a sash with a medal bearing a picture of the moon and a sleeveless dress with quarter-moon markings on her arm.

"What the hell just happened to them?" Padraic gasped in shock.

"They're...bigger..." Aoife stated dumbly as they all lunged at Kuwagamon, only to be knocked back.

"You brought this on yourself," Impmon growled as she stood up again.

As Kuwagamon began to fly, Lunamon's ears began to spin, quickly releasing a stream of bubbles that trapped Kuwagamon, "**Lop-ear Ripple**!"

"**Boom Bubble! **Pah!" Patamon shot out an air bullet at Kuwagamon as Elecmon darted towards it.

"**Lightning Knife**!" Three knives of electricity shot at Kuwagamon, creating a dent in his armour.

"**Metal Cannon!**" an iron sphere shot from Dorumon's mouth to the dent in Kuwagamon's armour, causing it to bend even further.

"**Rapid Fire**!" dozens of tiny stingers shot out of FanBeemon's larger one and at Kuwagamon's leg, bringing him to one knee.

"Our turn!" Impmon smirked. "**Badda-Boom!**"

A stream of dark fire hit Kuwagamon as Renamon sprinted towards him and leapt into the air, "**Diamond Storm**!"

Fleets of razor sharp leaves punctured Kuwagamon's armour as Bearmon growled, "**Karate Fist**!"

As Bearmon planted his fist into Kuwagamon's armour, Kotemon gripped his kendo sword tightly as it was engulfed in flames and hit out at Kuwagamon, "**Hothead**!"

As Kuwagamon began to go up in flames, Gotsumon narrowed his eyes, summoning several rocks and hurling them at his opponent, sending him back into the forest, "**Rock Fist**!"

"They made digital dust out of him," Luke gasped as everyone stared at their partners in wonder.

"Epic!" Aoife smiled slightly as the digimon began running back towards them.

"I told you we could do it!" Impmon chuckled.

Laughing, Aoife pulled her into a hug, "Yaamon! Or Impmon, or whoever you are! You did it!"

Everyone found themselves giving hugs t their partners, save Aaron, Luke and Trish, the former of whom was sweat-dropping as Bearmon tried to climb into his arms.

"How was that, Luke?" Gotsumon grinned as his partner nodded in approval and Trish glanced warily at Dorumon.

Suddenly, a loud roar caused Padraic to look up again to see Kuwagamon emerging from the trees again, "Guys, we're not done yet!"

Gulping, Aoife and Impmon glanced up only to run towards their friends as Kuwagamon impaled the ground where they had just been, "I guess we celebrated too soon!"

Kuwagamon's pinchers ran deep into the earth, causing a large crack to spread across to the edges of the cliff.

Separated from the rest of the land, the part of earth that everyone was on began to plummet towards the small river below, causing everyone to scream in terror.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
